Girl Meets Lab Rats
by purpledolpin05
Summary: What happens when you add the Girl Meets World cast, the Lab Rats cast, an eccentric tomboy half cat neighbour and 2 Muslim friends in New York? Oh right, absolutely everything! Needless to say, the vacation to NYC did not go well as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**NYC, Here we come!**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fanfiction readers! I'm here with a new crossover of Girl Meets World and Lab Rats 2012. This is based on a request by** _ **digitalgavuga**_ **and I thought I might as well try it. And this was the first story that was voted on my Poll in my Profile page.**

 **Happens between GMW Season 2 and Lab Rats 2012 Season 4**

PS: Marcus is alive in this fanfiction.

Donald and Douglas have a sister named Delilah and she has 4 Bionic children [Destiny, Emmerich, Fate, George]

Sebastian and S-1/Serena are not evil.

Sebastian likes Fate, Delilah's daughter, and not Bree.

S-2/Jakus is the evil one instead of Sebastian.

 **Pairings: Brase, Rucas, Adura, Marlie, Janelleo, Joshaya, Corpanga**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Leo, you're up!**

 **Leo: Purpledolpin05 here does not own Girl Meets World, Lab Rats 2012 or Johan and Julie Hamzah. She only owns Sakura, her OCs and anything you do not recognized. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was another ordinary day at the Bionic Academy, everyone was training.**

"I'm bored! All we ever do is train!" Spin yawned.

"Yeah, summer holidays are coming around." One teenage girl who sat on a table said, swinging her knees in rhythm. She has long jet black hair, cyan green eyes, a fox-orange cat ears and a jet black tail. She is Sakura, the Mentor of Combat Battle.

"You get it easy! You're just the Mentors'." Bob stated.

"Not always, we can always convince Donny o' Stingy Cash to let us off on vacation." Another tall boy with spikey black hair smirked. He's Johan, a Mentors' friend and also teaches students about soccer.

"But let's get real, okay? There is no way he'd let us loose!" the sister of the Muslim jock shook her head. She has long black hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, remember the last time I let you snuck students out?" Leo reminded.

"Ok! Break time is over." Chase came in as students groaned.

"Don't gimme that look! Today we'll be learning about the great history of how Mohammad Ghandi declared independence for India." Chase nagged.

"Nerd!" Johan coughed while Chase glared at the Muslim boy.

"Besides, it's not like Big D would let us go off without even thinking!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, just leave it to me." Sakura smirked.

"Why not me?" Leo asked.

"Because the last time we let you ask something from Mr. D, the three of them almost got sent to the North Pole!" Sakura crossed her arms, rolling her cyan green eyes.

"Okay you win." Leo grunted.

After 10 minutes of consulting…

"Good news everyone, pack up your bags and your beach balls, we're going to New York!" Donald came out as everyone got excited.

"What made you let him say yes?" Marcus demanded.

"Oh it was easy, all we need was an ad about an invention contest for worlds' greatest scientist and a little ad about New York Best Romantic Sites. Aunt Tasha and Mr. D just sing along like a newly-wedded canaries." Sakura smiled. "Now where's my bet, El Little?"

"I really love-hate you." Leo plastered a smile as he handed 10 bucks to Sakura.

"BTW, I'm inviting Janelle as well." Julie texted someone.

"She said yes!" Julie looked up. "Also, she said something about transferring to NYU."

Leo looked really happy, as he ran around the room and did a triple cartwheel by the dorms.

"Did he just scream like a little girl?" Spin asked.

"He screams like a lot of little girls." Johan nodded.

"Good news, kids. I am taking two of the students here to New York along with me." Tasha squealed.

"Is it me?" one student asked eagerly.

"No, I'm taking Spin and Bob along." Tasha said.

"WHAT?! Mom, are you crazy? That little Bionic Ballerina is going?!" Leo protested.

"Johan, Julie, Sakura' you can join as well." Tasha told the three.

"Cool!" "Yay!" Julie and Sakura hugged.

"I'd like to, but unfortunately I wanted to go to Seaford along with some students to visit some of my friends, the Wasabi Warriors." Johan shrugged sadly.

"I'm sorry about that. But then again, it's been a while since you talked to your Seaford buddies." Bree nodded, understanding.

"Okay, Yanagi, the Chimokuri duo, Yamamoto toddlers and the 5 month old baby are coming with me." Johan pointed at some students.

"But what about the rest of the students?" Donald asked. "I can't just leave them here without supervision!"

"Oh don't worry Donny." Douglas assured. "I'll take care of them!"

"Are you sure?" Donald and Douglas' sister, Delilah asked. "That's what you said when I let you play with Frankie the Fish on my 3rd grade assignment to look after the class pet. But YOU TWO ended up flushing her to the drain!"

"You two are the worst brothers ever!" Tasha scolded them.

"Who is gonna look after the kids?" Donald asked.

"Me of course," Douglas nodded.

"No me, I look after my 4 Bionic kids well better than Dougie and Donny who locked their kids in the basement for years!" Delilah argued.

"You two are looking after, okay?" Donald grunted in frustration.

"Ha!" "Ha!" the two Davenports smiled cockily.

"Anyway, we gotta pack now!" Bree cheered as she dragged the girls away.

"Alright! NYC here we come!" Leo cheered as he did another cartwheel.

"Yeah Janelle needs a heads-up." Julie frowned as she texted Leo's girlfriend.

"You let him, it's only temporary." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys all think?**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: I'M COMING PANCAKE TOWN!**

 **Chase: Adam, there are no pancakes town in New York, that's in Burton, Ohio!**

 **Bree: Okay, is someone gonna stop Leo from cartwheeling the island into the sea?**

 **Marcus: Not me! Anyway, the next chapter will take place in New York with the GMW cast!**

 **All: Make sure to leave a review! Bye!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Oh, and can you guys check out the poll on my profile page? Thanks for reading! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Worlds Meet**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up everyone if it's a boy or girl! I'm here with a new chapter. Yay! Also, before we get to that, I'll be doing shoutouts!**

To Princess SparkleKitty: Thank you so much, I hope you might like this chapter.

To Wolfie-Dog Princess: Thanks! ^^

To digitalgavuga: Yeah it sure will…

 **NOTE: This happens before 'Girl Meets New World' and after 'Girl Meets Gravity'.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Julie. You're up!**

 **Julie: Got it! Purpledolpin05 does not own me, Lab Rats 2012, or Girl Meets World. She only owns Sakura, her OC/my best friend. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The airplane lands on the airport as everyone got out of the plane.**

"Mr. Davenport, is it okay for them not to use their capsules?" Julie asked.

"Nonsense! I pre-ordered someone to make 7 (if you ad in Leo's tiny one) extra capsules here on my private mansion here!" Donald bragged.

"You have a private mansion here?" Spin asked.

"Who doesn't?" Donald asked.

"None of us." Everyone whined.

"Not everyone can be a rich man." Sakura added.

"Hello, I'm Trevor and I will be your tour guide." A middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes smiled.

"I'm the worlds' most popular and handsome married scientist. Donald Davenport." Donald began.

"And I'm Tasha Davenport, his wife." Tasha smiled politely.

"Even in NYC, he is still full of himself!" Bob whispered as Adam laughed.

"Where did you say your so-called mansion is here?" Marcus asked, holding his guitar.

"Near Greenwich Village." Donald replied.

* * *

 **They all arrived at the so-called mansion. It wasn't as big as the one in Mission Creek. It had a small garden outside, a swimming pool on the roof.**

"Woah!" everyone gushed.

"Donald, you did a wonderful job decorating." Tasha gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Where do we sleep, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Upstairs. Sakura, Bree and Julie get the first room on the left. Bob, Spin and Leo are using the room with the blue paint. Adam, Chase and Marcus share the room on the right side with the white door." Donald pointed as everyone kept their belongings.

"Hey guys, do you care to explore the surrounding neighbor hoods?" Sakura asked everyone.

"Oh yes!" "Cool!" Definitely!" "I WANT A PET PONY!"

"Adam, how are we going to get you a pony?" Chase asked.

"Okay, dibs on the bed on the top bunk!" Julie squealed as she placed her bags on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the lower one." Sakura smiled. She unzipped her bag as a ferret popped out.

"Furball! You snuck out again!" Sakura smiled at her pet. "Okay! I get it! you missed me."

Bree giggled as she placed her bags beside her capsule.

"It's awesome. Now we get to stay up late watching 'Liv and Maddie'." Bree squealed.

"Girls' Night." Julie giggled.

"C'mon guys! Let's go out to walk!" Sakura got up and walked outside. Furball bit Sakura's hat and jumped onto the owner's shoulder.

"Tasha, we're going out for a walk!" Bree shouted.

"Be back soon okay?" Tasha said from the window.

Donald came scurried around with some inventions.

"Tasha, I need your advice." Donald said.

"Yes, that tie makes you look like James Bond." Tasha interrupted.

"No, I want to pick out which invention I should participate. My Neuro-Scrambler? Or this cyroblaster?" Donald asked.

"If I say no, will you come and help me with dinner?" Tasha asked as Donald ran to help his wife.

* * *

 **Outside the Mansion, 4 teenagers were walking…**

Two boys and two girls. The first boy was tall with dirty blonde hair, the second boy was slightly shorter with brown hair and blue eyes. The third, a girl, has blonde hair and blue eyes. The forth was taller than the blonde girl, she has brown hair and eyes.

"Wow! that house sure is busy!" that dirty blonde boy, Lucas Friar, glanced over.

"Yeah, I thought Mr. Winslow and his family moved out last month. I wonder who moved in?" the other boy, Farkle Minkus asked.

"I'm sure they must be friendly." The brunette, Riley Matthews, said cheerfully. "Let's go check it out!"

"Whatever you say Riles." The last blonde girl shrugged. She is Maya Hart.

"CANNONBALL!" Someone shouted as a pack of sausages was shot out of the driveway.

"It's a new record Bob!" Adam shouted, holding a chubby blonde boy on his shoulders.

"AD, don't scare the passerby!" Sakura hissed as she saw the four teens.

"How are we going to explain this now?" Chase hissed. "We do not want people to know that we have Bio-"

"Bio what?" Maya asked, crossing her arms.

"Biology addiction!" Leo covered up.

"We all LOVE biology." Marcus added.

"I'm truly sorry about that." Bree apologized.

"Lady~ You guys are new here right?" Farkle asked. "I'm Farkle Minkus."

"I'm Riley, this is my best friend Maya, and that boy is Lucas." Riley smiled.

"Wow! I think I'm seeing doubles!" Marcus looked at Riley.

"What's with the loud noise guys?" Julie asked.

"Wow! you two look somewhat alike!" Adam shouted.

"I'm Juliana, everyone calls me Julie." Julie nodded.

"Riles, she looks a bit like you." Maya pointed out.

"I'm Spin, the one drooling is Bob." Spin began.

"I'm Chase, this is Leo, Marcus, Adam, and Bree." Chase introduced.

"The name is Sakura. And I'm Julie's best friend, soul sister and tomboy." Sakura shook hands with them.

"Maya." Maya nodded. "Rebel!"

"Nice! Ooh! I like those bad girl boots!" Sakura smirked.

"As you can all see, we're here on our father's business trip." Leo began.

"We're adopted." Spin and Bob corrected.

"I'm just the crazy cat girl with my good Muslim bud." Sakura added.

"I want a pet pig!" Adam shouted.

"AD, we cannot have a pet pig because Julie is not allowed to touch or eat pigs!" Sakura corrected.

"You know, if Marcus and Julie ever got married, their daughter would look like Riley." Bob said as Marcus and Julie blushed.

"Okay, let's just walk around and talk." Marcus covered Bob's mouth.

"What about us?" Spin and Bob asked.

"Sorry, too short, too tiny." Leo said as Spin glared at the older boy.

"So, how old are you guys? I mean, you must be in high school," Farkle asked.

"Adam's 19, Bree is 18, Chase, Marcus and Leo are all 17, Julie and I are 15, Bob is 11 and Spin is 10." Sakura answered.

"I'm only 14." Riley answered.

"So, are you the bad influence of the two?" Sakura asked Maya.

"How'd you know?" Maya asked back.

"I like to observe things around me. And yeah, I'm the opposite to Julie as you are to Riley." Sakura added.

"So you're the New York version of Julie, and Julie is the Malaysian version of Riley?" Farkle asked.

"I don't see it." Bob shrugged. "Oh well, I will love them all equally."

"Hey Ranger Rick!" Maya called out as Lucas turned over. "hurry up, the cowboys ain't gonna move itself!"

"You call your friend nicknames?" Chase asked.

"More like a frienemy." Maya added.

"Sounds close to Sakura and Marcus." Bree added.

"I do not call Marcus 'Ranger Rick'." Sakura hissed. "I have Fungus, Mole-Hog, Donkey Kong, Mateas Ward-lookalike."

"Mateas Ward?" Marcus asked. "Who is he?"

"A fictional crush of Julie's who looks like you and plays Jake in 'Hostages'." Sakura replied.

"Sakura!" Julie yelled as everyone giggled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, the story stops here. Because my school starts tomorrow and I really need to sleep early.**

 **Bob: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Spin: and please check out the Poll page in purpledolpin05's profile page.**

 **All: That's all for now! Make sure to review! Bye ~*waves***

Random fact: Julie is played by Farhanna Qismina, who [in my opinion] looks like Rowan Blanchard/Riley.

Question of the chapter- Did anyone like the idea of Parallel Doubles? [Riley/Julie, Maya/Sakura] Which is your favorite?


End file.
